Arisol Drithenspire
Arisol Drithenspire was the dwarven king of Drithenspire and the father of Aro Drithenspire who participated in the Great War. He was initially reluctant to join the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria and was nearly tricked by Seishuu Kazejin to attack the fellowship. This dispute was quickly solved, however, and he joined the growing fellowship and convinced the elves to form the Grand Alliance with the heroes. Arisol was killed by Shyralis during the Battle of Folsworth Woods. Biography Early Years Arisol had a regular dwarven life: he drank, drank and... drank. Oh, and he also crafted some fine weapons, too. When the time of the Yamatian Invasion came, his forces were reluctant to act to save the skins of elves and men, so they barricaded themselves in Drithenspire. The Yamatians saw it as too much trouble to drive out the dwarves so they let them stay in the mountain. Distreyd Era Things changed in Drithenspire when the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria appeared at Drithenspire and requested the dwarves' assistance in driving out the Yamatians. Arisol was initially reluctant to join the fellowship until he noticed Marcus Sarillius's blade Dusk which had been blessed by the dwarven patron god Hephaestus. This made the old dwarven king understand that his god wanted the races of Remon to unite to drive back the foul servants of Mardük. However, Arisol nearly fell into a trap when Seishuu Kazejin manipulated him to believe that the Alliance was only using dwarves as a meat shield. This nearly led to a massacre of the fellowship, but eventually Marcus managed to convince the dwarven king that the dwarves had been tricked and that Marcus would never abuse them like the Clergy of Mardük or the Yamatians would. Arisol saw that Marcus was being honest, and his dwarves joined Marcus's fellowship. Without the help from Arisol and his dwarves the fellowship would have perished in the hands of Yousei Kaizoku's men during the Battle of Drithenspire which became the first major battle in a conflict which would be known as the Great War. After Kaizoku's forces had been beaten back, Arisol and his dwarves accompanied the growing fellowship and travelled with them to Folsworth Woods where they helped elves deal with the threat of the Beastmaster during the Beastmaster Incident. Arisol helped form an alliance with the elves and thus was one of the key people responsible for reviving the Grand Alliance of old times. Death Arisol participated in the Battle of Folsworth Woods where he was killed by Shyralis, one of the Alliance members, who used her Innate Ability to fatally poison him. With his dying breath Arisol realized that Shyralis was in fact an agent of the Clergy of Mardük, but he died soon after and could not reveal this treachery to his companions in time. Legacy Arisol's son Aro became the new king of dwarves after the Battle of Folsworth Woods. The dwarves of Drithenspire still honour the death of their former king. Ironically they're unaware that Arisol's killer is Shyralis who is now one of the most influential people within the Alliance which the dwarves are members of. Aliases and Nicknames ; King of Dwarves : Arisol's title. Appearance A short, stocky and bearded dwarf. Quite generic, really. Personality and Traits A heavy drinker but a responsible leader of his people. He was somewhat gullible at times and was rather easily deceived by the likes of Shuu and Shyralis. Nevertheless he was an honest dwarf who chose to fight and die for a good cause. Powers and Abilities Arisol was a brave warrior and a good strategist. His tactics saved his people many times and his men could even beat back a superior foe such as the Yamatians. Innate Ability: Arisol did not feel pain at all. This was both a blessing and a curse in battles as he did not even realize that he had been wounded until later. It also saved him from the pain of an agonizing death when Shyralis's poison spread through his body in the last moments of his life. Relationships Aro Drithenspire Aro was Arisol's son and also acted as his aide and herald. The two respected each other but had a rather formal relationship which was more akin to a master and servant than father and son. Still, Arisol entrusted his people to the care of Aro, content that his son would lead the dwarves well in the years to come. Marcus Sarillius Although initially suspicious of Marcus, Arisol soon found out that the paladin's blade Dusk had been crafted by the clerics of Hephaestus. His view of Marcus improved greatly when the paladin managed to convince him that the dwarves had been tricked by the shapeshifter Shuu. Since then Arisol became a good friend of Marcus and helped him on various occasions. He realized that Marcus would be the destined hero to unite Remon after so many years of conflict, and Marcus saw Arisol as a wise friend who could advice him on the field of politics and warfare. See also *Aro *Battle of Drithenspire *Battle of Folsworth Woods *Marcus Sarillius *Seishuu Kazejin *Shyralis Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Grand Alliance Category:Remon Category:Third Age